


Just a touch and a thought and I was gone

by MagicaLyss



Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, precious harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Febufluff Day 3 & 4 - Date Night & Love Only Found in the MoviesMichelle’s smirking at him. “Someone got a little crush?”“Do you see him? He looks like a god.”“And you’re making a fool of yourself over a guy you just met.”Harley frowns, checking his watch. “Actually, it’s been like four hours since I met him.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener
Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 380





	Just a touch and a thought and I was gone

**Author's Note:**

> based a little bit on a few scenes from 500 Days of Summer

Another day at the office. Another boring day taking notes and pretending to work at his desk for Stark Industries. Another day like any other.  
  


Until, of course, Harley steps into the elevator.  
  


It’s almost impossible not to stare, but he was raised better than that, so he keeps his eyes on the floor. The prettiest boy he’s ever seen stands next to him, offering him a little smile.  
  


Harley nods his head in greeting, quickly turning his attention to the keypad to hit the button for his floor.  
  


“I love Led Zeppelin,” the boy says, a light smile touching his face.  
  


Flushing under the boy’s beautiful brown-eyed gaze, Harley tries to compute the words. Led Zeppelin. His headphones.  
  


“Oh, um, yeah, Led Zeppelin,” he says, tugging out his earbud to let them dangle around his neck. The music is quiet, but all Harley can think about is how close the boy is standing to him in the elevator.  
  


He’s breathtaking. Messy brown curls fall around his ears and almost into his eyes, wide bambi-brown eyes looking up at him, a dorky crooked smile on his pale face, a spattering of little freckles over his nose and high cheekbones.  
  


And he’s gazing up at Harley with such childish innocence, that Harley can’t help himself from staring back.  
  


The boy nods again, smile widening. “My boss would argue that ACDC is better, but I’m more of a Led Zeppelin kinda guy.”  
  


Harley’s mouth is so dry, tongue-tied and dazed, like he’s some lovesick teenager again. “Yeah, of course. I’m with you on that one.”  
  


In all honesty, he didn’t really have a preference. He liked both bands.  
  


But watching the boy’s eyes light up and his smile make little dimples in his cheeks, made Harley throw any morals or care out the window. He would never tell another truth if his lies made the boy smile like that.  
  


And then the elevator doors slide open and the boy disappears before Harley has the chance to say anything of importance.  
  


Another day at the office, he supposes.  
  


He watches the boy disappear down the hallway as the elevator doors close between them.  
  


“I’ll never see him again,” Harley says to the empty elevator as it lurches up again. His words echo in the metal box. “Love is dead.”  
  


  
*  
  
  
“Love’s not dead,” he blurts before he can stop himself.  
  


The boy is across the floor, talking brightly to Harley’s boss.  
  


“What?” Michelle says, looking over the separator between their desks.  
  


But Harley’s too busy trying not to drool over the boy. He’s practically vibrating with excitement, talking animatedly to Harley’s boss with wide eyes and a bright smile, messy hair bouncing around his face.  
  


Michelle’s smirking at him. “Someone got a little crush?”  
  


“Do you see him? He looks like a god.”  
  


“And you’re making a fool of yourself over a guy you just met.”  
  


Harley frowns, checking his watch. “Actually, it’s been like four hours since I met him.”  
  


The boy turns, telling some dramatic story to the boss. But their eyes meet from across the floor.  
  


He sends Harley a shy smile, a gentle blush touching his cheeks, and he lifts a hand to wave.  
  


Harley waves back, trying not to seem painfully overeager.  
  


“I didn’t take you for the romantic type, Keener,” Michelle points out, still leaning over their separator. “Didn’t think you believed in love at first sight and all that crap.”  
  


“I’ve always been the romantic type, I’ve just never found the right guy.”  
  


“And you think, after knowing this guy for literally four hours, and having _one_ conversation with him, that he’s the one?”  
  


Harley lets out a pitiful sigh, dropping his head to his desk, out of sight from the boy.  
  


“Okay, obviously I don’t know that. I don’t even know his _name_. All I know is that he’s really pretty, MJ. Like, _really_ , pretty. Can you blame me?”  
  


Michelle rolls her eyes, obviously not happy with that kind of answer, but she’s a pessimist, she doesn’t believe in Love to Harley’s knowledge. Which seems crazy to Harley who believes in everything from love to love at first sight to the idea of soulmates.  
  


And then the boy is walking over to them, a bounce in his step. He’s still grinning, bright eyes locking onto Harley’s.  
  


“Hiya!” he starts, face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas. “Led Zeppelin, right?”  
  


“Harley, actually,” he replies, trying his best to wipe his sweaty hands as discreetly as he can on his jeans before holding one out to the boy. “And your name?”  
  


The boy grins. “Peter. It’s nice to meet you, Harley.”  
  


“It’s nice to meet you too, darlin’,” he says, southern accent thickening with his nerves.  
  


“I love your shirt.”  
  


And then Peter’s withdrawing his hand and dipping his head in a goodbye. He’s gone before Harley can get another word out.  
  


“You’ve lost your mind, haven’t you, Keener? You really think this is love at first sight,” Michelle says, shaking her head in disappointment. But then she smiles, just a little bit. “I’m happy for you.”  
  


“I’m never going to see him again,” Harley says again. It’s probably overdramatic, a response only someone lovesick would say and it makes Michelle laugh. “Love is dead.”  
  


Michelle laughs again and hits him lightly over the head. “You literally just proved he worked in this building, he talks to your boss, and he deliberately spoke to you. Love’s not dead just yet.”

  
*  
  
  
And she was right.  
  


At their meeting later that day where Pepper’s employees, including Harley and Michelle, met up with the people working for Tony Stark. Apparently, that meant Peter.  
  


Peter who skipped into the room, grinning from ear to ear, hair bouncing around his pale freckled face, and sending a tiny wave in Harley’s direction.  
  


“This is my personal assistant, Peter Parker,” Tony introduces flippantly. He sits tiredly at the head of the table, but Peter doesn’t sit at all. “Could you get us all some coffee, Mister Parker.”  
  


Somehow, the boy who Harley’s deemed as the love of his life, doesn’t seem bothered at all by this. He just heads around the table taking everyone’s order as the meeting commences.  
  


“Told you love wasn’t dead,” Michelle says, elbowing Harley in the side before she quickly turns to Pepper and gives a piece of the idea she’s been planning for the company.  
  


Peter disappears out of the room to get their coffee orders together, sending one final shy smile over his shoulder at Harley before he goes.  
  


Harley can’t focus, to say the least. He doesn’t participate much in the meeting, nodding along when people stare at him for far too long, and occasionally murmuring agreements with whatever Michelle says.  
  


“Mister Keener,” Pepper says and Michelle kicks him under the table. “I expect you have some ideas about this?”  
  


Harley freezes up, he has no idea what they were even talking about let alone if he’s supposed to agree or disagree. He’s about to try to get out of this by going to the bathroom or something, when Peter walks in carrying their drinks.  
  


As he’s passing the orders out, he looks to Pepper bashfully.  
  


“As much as I’d hate to disagree with all of you, I heard parts of your ideas and I’m not so sure it’s a good idea,” he murmurs. “There’s only so much the public can handle with things changing. I’m all for the ideas of renewable energy and even for making the intent of the company different, but…”  
  


“But?” Harley finds himself saying.  
  


Peter offers a shy smile in his direction. “But I think, unfortunately, the public would turn away from changing the face and name of the company. The world knows this as Stark Industries, as Tony Stark’s. If we started using Miss Potts as the face, people might think differently. We need all the positive publicity we can get.”  
  


Michelle looks boredly annoyed that her idea was shot down. “She’s the CEO.”  
  


Passing the final coffee across to Harley with a little smile, he turns to MJ, face falling. “I know, trust me, I know. And Miss Potts does so much for the company already, and she deserves the recognition, but we can’t lose the publicity we can get with Mister Stark’s face on the front.”  
  


Harley’s about to take a sip of his coffee before he spots the number scrawled on the side. Along with the boy’s name and a heart.  
  


He swears his heart explodes.  
  


“That’s a fair point, Mister Parker,” Tony murmurs thoughtfully. “How else can we get the positive publicity we need.”  
  


“A gala? An event of some sort,” Harley speaks up. “We could make Miss Potts the face of the event and start the traction of her getting the publicity she deserves. We could have some sort of dance and charity donation or something. Invite all the big names.”  
  


Harley spaces out before he hears an answer, eyes locked onto Peter’s face as he lights up in a grin, nodding at Harley like he hung the stars.  
  


“That’s brilliant!”  
  


And that’s all he hears, echoing in his head, for the rest of the meeting.  
  


  
*  
  
  
Days pass in a blur. He can’t stop thinking about Peter.  
  


He kept the coffee cup with Peter’s number scrawled on the side but he’s yet to use it, he doesn’t have the courage to call him yet.  
  


Instead, he fumbles through his days in a blur, trying his best not to make it too obvious how preoccupied he is. All of his thoughts are just Peter.  
  


Peter’s freckles, Peter’s smile, Peter’s hand in his, Peter’s quiet _that’s brilliant_ like a broken record in his head, Peter’s bright _Led Zeppelin!,_ Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter.  
  


“It’s the event tonight.”  
  


Harley looks up from his dinner, his little sister staring at him across the table.  
  


“Yeah? So?”  
  


His sister shrugs, softly innocent eyes looking at him with confusion. “So? Ask Peter to go with you. That way you’ll know how he thinks about you. It’s been, what, a week and a half since he gave you his number? He probably thinks you hate him.”  
  


Harley goes to defend himself, but comes up empty handed. “That’s… A fair point…”  
  


“Course it is. I’m not a genius for nothing,” she says, shrugging like it’s no big deal.  
  


“The only reason you’re smart is because _I_ taught you.”  
  


His sister throws the coffee cup at him in retaliation. “Call him. Now.”  
  


And so he does. If only to make his sister happy.  
  


“Hello?”  
  


And god, Harley could’ve melted into the floor.  
  


“Hi. It’s, uh, it’s Harley. Keener. From work,” he stammers, running a hand through his hair.  
  


“Led Zeppelin,” Peter says. “Event planner extraordinaire.”  
  


Harley smiles, feeling punch-drunk on just Peter’s voice. “It’s about that, actually. About the event. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. It’s tonight. Black Tie. You know, um, romantic styles.”  
  


His sister covers her mouth to try to hold back her laughter, he knows he sounds stupid, struggling to ask a boy out when he’s twenty-four and resorting to vague Brooklyn Nine-Nine references. Peter’s different, though, and Harley doesn’t want to mess it up.  
  


“Sounds wonderful.” Peter laughs softly. “Pick me up at six?”  
  


Harley holds back all teenage squeals that threaten to escape him. “Sounds good, yeah. I’ll, um, I’ll see you then.”  
  


Peter laughs again. “See you then, Keener.”  
  


  
*  
  


Peter looks like a god. He’s wearing a baby pink suit with a white button up and a black tie, black shoes to match. His hair is messier than ever, bouncing around his smiling face, eyes bright with excitement.  
  


He chatters the whole way to the event, talking about everything and anything.  
  


By the time they get there, Harley feels like he still doesn’t know the boy sitting next to him.  
  


He knows Peter lives by himself in an apartment near Stark Industries. He knows Peter likes dogs more than cats. He knows Peter’s favourite color is yellow and that he loves it when it rains. He knows Peter used to have asthma and feels like he missed out on the whole experience of high school sports.  
  


He knows so many random facts, but the boy beside him is a mystery.  
  


Peter takes his hand and pulls him up the steps to the event. And god, Harley could’ve died right then and there and he’d be okay with it. Peter, under the golden lights, looks incredible.  
  


“You look beautiful,” Harley can’t help himself from saying. He’s smiling dopily, he knows that much, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Peter’s brightening face under the golden lights and the way his small hand tightens in Harley’s.   
  


“You do too,” Peter replies.  
  


Harley doesn’t _not_ believe him, but there’s no way he can even compare to the way Peter looks, pulling him towards the bar, breathtaking and practically glowing with excitement.  
  


Peter talks to people, smiling brilliantly at all of them, and constantly making both Pepper and Tony look better in subtle ways. Everyone’s eyes seem to be glued to them as they make their way through the sea of rich people, dressed in black suits.  
  


Harley’s white suit and Peter’s pink one stand out against the otherwise dreary background. Harley can understand the eyes on them.  
  


“You two clean up well.”  
  


Tony’s leaning against the bar, drink in hand. Pepper’s next to him, flipping through her cue cards for her presentation later.  
  


Something like pride shines in both their eyes. Their two best employees _together_ at the event.  
  


They order drinks and soon enough, Peter’s dragging Harley out to the unoccupied dance floor.  
  


“People are staring,” Harley tries to argue, swallowing thickly. It’s true but it doesn’t seem to bother Peter.  
  


“Let them!” Peter says, smiling like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He spins himself and reaches a hand out for Harley to take.  
  


Harley grabs Peter’s hand and holds on tight.  
  


  
*  
  
  
Feet aching and shoulders cramping from _hours_ spent on the dance floor with Peter fucking Parker who seems to be good at _everything_ he does, Harley finally finds himself sitting down, drink in hand.  
  


Peter had disappeared off to the bathroom, pressing a kiss to Harley’s cheek before leaving.  
  


“Told you love’s not dead, didn’t I?” Michelle says, sitting next to Harley and taking one of the strawberries on the skewer in his drink. “Now, what do you say?”  
  


“You’re always right and I should trust your judgement?” Harley guesses, offering a genuinely grateful smile.  
  


Michelle smirks, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yep. I know I’m the last person to be offering relationship advice, but seriously, Keener, if it’s real, don’t let it go.”  
  


“Thanks, MJ, you’re the best, you know that?”  
  


“Yeah, I know. It’s nice to hear it, though,” she teases, standing and taking another strawberry from him. “Your prince is on his way back. Don’t fuck it up.”  
  


She’s gone just as Peter arrives, taking the spot she’d just been sitting.  
  


“This was a really fun night, Led Zeppelin, thank you for taking me out,” Peter says, smiling bashfully, flipping from the confident man that had dragged him out to the dance floor hours earlier.  
  


“Yeah, of course.” Harley swallows thickly, trying to summon any sort of confidence. “You wanna, um, do this again sometime?”  
  


Peter’s face lights up, eyes sparkling in the golden lights, dimples showing in his freckled cheeks.  
  


“Definitely,” he murmurs, suddenly looking shy. “But how about we tone down the craziness for a little while? No more dance marathons until my feet heal.”  
  


Harley laughs, taking Peter’s hand and pulling him up. “Let’s get out of here, darlin’, I need to sleep for like a million years.”  
  


Boldly, the boy turns to him, bambi-brown eyes sparkling, and he leans up, almost too short to reach Harley, and presses their mouths together.  
  


Harley’s free hand moves up to cup Peter’s cheek, thumb running over his cheekbone, leaning down to make it easier for their mouths to fit together.  
  


When Peter pulls away eventually, smiling shyly, he looks beyond happy. “You wanna come back to my place? I’ve got a popcorn machine and the Star Wars movies on disk.”  
  


Harley responds by pulling Peter in for another kiss.  
  


Love’s not dead, that’s for sure.  
  


He knows it’s only been their first date, but there’s something special there. And MJ’s right, if it’s real, Harley’s not going to let it go. And _this_ , whatever this is, between him and Peter, it’s real and special.  
  


He’ll never have another boring day at the office as long as he has Peter by his side.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
